powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way
is the thirteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis Ahim is kidnapped after going out into town and held hostage. Captain Marvelous leads the other Gokaigers to save her, claiming that he does not want to pay the ransom. Plot One morning, Ahim leaves the Gokai Galleon to go shopping at a nearby marketplace when she is kidnapped at gunpoint. The kidnapper brings her to a warehouse, where she promptly disarms him of the toy gun he is carrying. When he finds out that Ahim is a space pirate, he confesses to her that he is a chef strapped for cash. Hoping to help him, she calls the Gokaigers and tells them she has been kidnapped for ransom. Captain Marvelous, however, tells the kidnapper that he has no intention of paying the ransom and he will lead the Gokaigers to save her. Suddenly, Ahim and the kidnapper are confronted by Action Commander Zaggai, whom they attempt to run away from. The Gokaigers barge into the warehouse, but Ahim is nowhere to be found. Navi informs them that the Zangyack have been spotted within the vicinity, leading them to believe that they are behind the kidnapping. Meanwhile, Gokai Pink changes into Momorenger and throws her earring bombs at Zaggai before changing into Gosei Pink and using the Windrive card to whisk her and the kidnapper away from the scene. They find a hiding place, but are once again attacked by Zaggai and a platoon of Gormin Sailors. The other Gokaigers then arrive to aid Ahim. Zaggai and his troops are confused when Captain Marvelous warns them about kidnapping Ahim. Not wanting to tell the truth about the kidnapping, Ahim then joins the Gokaigers in dispatching the Gormin Sailors. Afterwards, they change into the Gingamen and use their individual attacks on Zaggai before finishing him off with a Final Wave. When Zaggai is revived and enlarged, Gokaioh changes into Deka Gokaioh to knock him off balance before summoning Gao Lion and becoming Shinken Gokaioh to finish him off with the Rekka Daizantou. Later, the kidnapper apologizes to Ahim, but she quickly forgives him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Old Man: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes for Tell Me the Way: **Gokai Red - GingaRed **Gokai Blue - GingaBlue **Gokai Yellow - GingaYellow **Gokai Green - GingaGreen **Gokai Pink - Momorenger, Gosei Pink, GingaPink *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are Sentai teams that begin with the letter "G". **Also, both of Ahim's solo Gokai Changes when she escapes Zaggai are teams that start with the word "Go". *The Gingaman change may associate with Zaggai's plot to find a special mineral to poison the planet; this episode matches the first episode where Gingaman team faced Sword General Budoh of the Space Pirates Balban, whose schemes involved finding specific items that he believed would lead to the discovery of the Lights of Ginga. Episode 13 - Gorenger Change.jpg|Momorenger Episode 13 - Goseiger Change.jpg|Gosei Pink Episode 13 - Gingaman.png|Gingaman Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 34, The Close Friend, the Use, and This Connection. *A promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the same one as seen in the two previous episodes, was shown at the end of the episode's initial broadcast. This was the last episode to have played this particular promo. *A particular scene involving the focus of a crosswalk light as Zaggai chases Ahim foreshadows the next episode. **This could also be seen in the title of the episode, with the Japanese word "michi" having a translation that could mean "way", but also "road" or "street", similar to the episode title structure of a certain Sentai. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way, Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety, Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears and Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai. It was released on October 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, DVD cover GokaiVol04-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 13 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes